Talk:DragonVale Wiki
Hai... If you were on the "We Need New Admins" page or something you might had read my post about remaking the Logo. I finifhed it and I do have the PSD format with all of the layers seperated so you can do some changes. You can ask me for the PSD. The finished product is on the right... VeteranCookie 08:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for banner Change the Plant dragon to a Baby Fire dragon, but keep the purple outline. Nibe 10:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree about the baby dragon. Any of the elements would be fine but one of those baby dragons would look good above the "wiki" part. The green dragon looks a little awkward (although he's probably meant to look awkward, who knows)? Nice work on the pictures purple border and getting "wiki" to look as natural as it does. Daveprince13 21:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree! Add a blue fire （天気） 03:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC)（天気） Actually, I think a fire dragon would be better than a blue fire. I suggested a Baby Fire specifiCally, just because it's on the app cover. I agree though, great work! Lay-out update Main page should have an lay-out update. You can comment me about it on my talk page. Jens Ingels 10:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I have been looking at other game wiki pages and our logo was way too big and taking up too much real estate. I added a new logo. Unfortunately, we don't have anyone with admin priveleges so replacing the words "DragonVale Wiki" with the logo is not possible yet. Check out the top of the Runescape wiki page with the logo to the left of the drop down menus. That's ultimately how I think this one should look. QueenMaub 20:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Queen, I think the other logo was better for the main page but the small logo would be good in stead of the top left "DragonVale Wiki". Alpha111 18:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Right now it looks a tad messy. If you head over to the Combine OverWiki half-life the links are thru pictures, which to me looks kind of neat! Take a look at it now, because it says it will be leaving. The layout is nice and clean. Also, other wikias have managed to get an icon at the top of your browser to your URL or next to your tab name. If we could put a small version of the app cover it would be great. One more thing is that, WHAT IS THE BACKGROUND? I mean seriously, it looks like an arrow that is ontop of a glass full of spiders. I mean, a sky full of the main element dragons would be more suitable in my opinion. Seriously, is it graffity or intentional by a trusted user. To me it just doesn't fit. VeteranCookie 09:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC). I am the best. EDIT: I get it, two dragon souls. Awesome! But I am still creating one of my own. VeteranCookie 05:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC)! I am the best! Pull downs Some one should edit the Dragons pull down menu. We should have all of the element groups listed but we don't. We should also take out the element boosts and colloseum. They are not needed in that pull down. Cjo1pal 22:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC)cjo1pal :I agree about the drop down menus but as far as I can tell that's an admin level edit and we don't have anyone with with access to that. That's why I have left the page as more of an outline so visitors can get to all of the pages from it. QueenMaub 01:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images? I know it's not specifically DragonVale-related, but I was wondering how you folks who're uploading images are managing it. Was rather a bit disappointed to find that it doesn't just work via browser (and, hoping that someone has a relatively simple workaround). Also, hello! :) --TheSnark 13:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Title Hey, so I know it was a while but I was on a vacation so yeah. I created the new picture as someone directed me too but I realize that it is supposed to be a baby not adult. You can keep the adult one for now, but I will update it when I can. And please tell me if the Blue Fire is going to be on it. VeteranCookie 09:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC). I'm Cool! Switch up Hmm, banner looks good, maybe if the rest agrees, we can switch the banners from time to time.. A few months plant and a few months fire.. Think that would be a great way to compensate and honor the persons who made the different banners :) RaidenRyu 21:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) So you mean we could use the banner for a few months, then change to fire. And also it would be a way to honor the people that made it. I made plant and fire so... Lol. Well, no. Actually I think it was Alpha something who made the really original one. VeteranCookie 05:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it should be random. I don't mean to try and get popular but I think you should just change it with a monthly schedule like I suggested below. Sun would be great to see to help cure the tired mood of November. Nibe 21:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo. I don't like how the logo at the top looks so squished. Can an admin please fix this and make a new logo? I agree with the above idea. This is what I say: January- Plant. (To signify the "sprouting" of a new year. Also first Element.) Feburary- Earth. (Next element) March- Fire. (Next element) April- Cold. (Next element) May- Lightning. (Next element) June- Water. (Next element) July- Air. (Next element) August- Sandstorm. (To signify celebrations- "Sandstorms"- are coming! People make a big fuss over a Christmas gift!) September- Moon. (As a prelude to "Darkness", AKA Halloween) October- Bone. (For Halloween of course.) November- Sun. (Both to signify the begining of DAYLIGHT, or Sun, Savings, and the end of "Darkness".) December- Rainbow. (To signify the celebrations of the month.) Even if we don't do this, I want to know what dragon people are by this list. I'll start... I'm Lightning! Nibe 23:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha a monthly schedule.. Not too bad, fits in my switch up idea... Haha, well kudos to you then Veteran ;) When displaying the banners there is some space underneath it or maybe somewhere else on the page to honor the creator of that specific banner :P I personally think it a bit boring having 1 banner, not trying to make creating a banner sound easy, hell if I could make a good one I would have :P, when we have alot of different dragons that are usable for possible banners.. ;) Answer to Nibe's question I would be.......... Sun :) RaidenRyu 21:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) How about we could pick from a number of banners? We could have one for each dragon. Not sure how we could get that in though. And I do not think we should randomly change it every few months, it should be changed at least each month. Oh and I posted everything above your post. LOL! -Nibe, not logged in. Hahaha Hahaha, a lesson for the future maybe nibe? read what you wrote last? :P But it's still difficult to have banner for all the dragons :P it would be very awesome though.. Yea well once a month sounds good, but we still need somebody or somebody's :P RaidenRyu 08:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Really all you gotta do is render the dragons and paste them next to the banner. It's not that hard, the resizing is hardest... And not needed if you use pictures from the iPod version. I can do several in a few minutes... And I mane I posted everything in that section if you mean that. Or if you mean I should log in, well, it's painful for me now. :P Nibe 21:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Cries? If anybody can figure out how would it be possible to get the sound files of the dragon cries that play opening their screens? I've always wondered what the Rainbow sounds like. Nibe 22:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Go to the page Soundtrack, I have put up a couple there and will do more soon. What I meant was have them on the pages of the dragons themselves. Look on Bulbapedia on one of the Pokemon pages to see what I mean. Nibe 10:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Im an Equinox Dragon, and I'm ok with my voice... New update ideas I would like to gain the ability to gift eggs to my friends. I feel like I've wasted time incubating an egg for 16 hours and then just selling it for $5000 gold. Another feature that I would like added is the ability to click on your friends dragons and see the names that they have given them. Mine are pretty funny and I'm sure other people have chosen some pretty creative ones. Also, if I visit a friends park and it is overrun with rocks, bushes, and trees, and they clearly don't have any gold, it would be cool if I could click the debris and pay for it to be cleared. The owner of the park will get a notification that someone wants to help them out and can confirm or deny the request and maybe only gain 1/2 of the XP. I know this is a stretch but I would also like to have a multiplayer VS collesium. You would buy an arena and when you click on it you would get a list of your friends. You choose one and then choose a dragon to send into battle. Then the person you have chosen would receive the request and confirm or deny it then choose their own dragon to send. A winner would be determined somehow through element combinations and a few random factors and the victor would receive a trophy with the name of the apponent and their dragon along with some gems or xp. It would be awesome to have a trophy wall of slain dragons. "dragon tags" That's it for now ~Diggerdugg On your first birthday you get two gift dragons,on your second birthday you get the birthday statue and a birthday dragongifts for 2 birthday doesn't exist yet and on your third,fourth,fifth....birthday you get gems.And a new event the summer carnival event. Winner8 (talk) 08:41, June 10, 2015 (UTC)Winner8 Winner8 (talk) 08:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC)Winner8 Friend req me Deathmagnetik Problems with update 1.3.0 I update with version 1.3.0 as was on level 20. However after update new dragons and levels are not there but cannot. Any suggestions advice? Try reinstalling the app. So long as you don't do anything with the GameCenter data, your things should be fine. Other people have reported that the update works once they reinstall the app, so it's worth a try. --Tatzelwyrm 08:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) New lay-out structure Like the new lay-out structure, when the navigation is finished we can add buttoms to it. Suggestions: *Poll section: Make it random (possible with an random template, if you don't known how to do this I can make that in an fell seconds) *Animation on the homepage idea, I would be able to make this logo animated if I can make an flying effect for that wings. Jens Ingels 16:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hacks/Cracks. We all know that there are hacks/cracks for 99% of video games in the world; and well you guessed it, DragonVale has them too. I just simply as why does a person who exploited the game to unlock everything opt to act like a hotshot? Wh I currently have400 dragons... Pretty nerdy, but in the end I realized how fun this game is and I decided that I don't care. Someone needs to add the new dragons that came out in the recent update to the entire list of dragons. Cjo1pal 18:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Cjo1pal The Loading Screen The unknown shadow of the flying dragon is a lightning dragon i think. Ηαλ Ονγ Ωον Ηε 09:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It is indeed. It has the same crooked/jagged tail. 18:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Fooey Lay-out mainpage I saw you locked it finaly. Here some things that I suggest to change: *Remove the thumb from loading screen picture use this codes: . There will be no note anymore but I don't think this isn't really an problem. And will fit more nice in the lay-out. Can somene pleas edit the homepage so that the table with direct links to all the dragons is back. It was the best thing ever and removing made this wiki a pain in the backside to navigate (It wont let me edit that page for some reason) 12:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Trading or sending eggs It would be nice to send an egg to a friend once in a while, for example, every 2 or 3 days. Or trade one with a friend. If someone doesn't have a Love dragon and I want a Panlong dragon, we could trade them. adventures I don't know about u guys,but I think it would be cool to be able to actually see your charecter,and like costumize it,or something.Then you could travel to random islands that no one owns and there would be a lot of dragons,and if u complete a mission the wizards give u on the island,u can buy 1 dragon for an extremely low price(but the missions are hard).Example:I go there,beat a mision,then i can go to a list of dragons and by a sakura dragon for about 1,000,000 coins.It is probably not getting on dragonvale,but,it's a pretty good idea,i think. Isn't that a bit like pokemon? Dragonvale is supposed to be a dragon zoo; not a Poke-Trainer sort of thing. I see it like this: *Switch the whole game up* 'Choose your gender' *Boy or Girl* 'Type in your player name' *...Type in the name* *Customize and stuff* 'Lets go to your zoo' *Go to zoo*. Get what I'm saying? Im going to continue. *Tutorial* 'But one thing! There are islands you can visit to get more dragons; but you must capture them!' Im seeing it as a zoo-pokemon-dragon clash of the ideas of Fighting with dragons, Missions, and the orignial idea of DragonVale. I personally think that this idea is not going to happen, but maybe half of it is. I know this is off-topic, but has anyone played Dragon Story? I prefer DragonVale, but Dragon Story lets you choose your character, and you can name your zoo and stuff. This is my whole idea that Backflip should start working on their social section, but that is another thing. ~Bye for now~ 18:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Fooey A pool i want to add this pool: Which_is_the_hardest_dragon_to_get,_in_your_experence%3F (on the main page or visible place) How can i do it? Krolisus 19:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Quick TY Just wanted to thank the admins & any/everyone else that's been working on the wiki lately. I hadn't been by in a while, and the current layout/design was a nice surprise. The organization makes sense, it's easy to navigate, and it looks great! Thought you should know that the time and effort you're volunteering are appreciated! :) TheSnark 17:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I am having trouble with my moon,sun and leap year dragon not making money, when they reach 21k. Has anyone else noticed this ??? There should be an update of a whole new backround of night and day with real human time, depending on the east and west coast what time set you are on, more and more dragons should constantly be added We put our metal dragon in the metal event in the colosseum and he has been finished for over a day and we can't get him out ...evrytime we click finish it boots us out of the whole dragon vale and we have to reload...what can we do Cylones20 Yea, thnx BFS for making dragonvale, ( And me, the Equinox Dragon, the best in the game) and also to the Admins, like Bane Cane for making this blog, wikia, wiki whatever this thingy is possible. Without them, we wouldn't be blogging here today. ~EquinoxDragon More Ideas I think that you should be able to fight your dragons against your friends for money. There should also be tournaments to fight and get money. ~Response to above~ Pokemon idea again? Not to be harsh but DragonVale is a Zoo... Well I bred rainbow dragon with Panlong lvl 15 and Love lvl 15 in the small breeding cave. New dragons. Anybody give me any ideas.none shall be rejected. One of my personal ideas is being able to breed the moon and the sun dragons to create an eclipse dragon that breathes black stars.or something of that logic.Also there should be different types of gemstone dragons such as sapphire or ruby or diamond dragons. ~Response to above~ There are different gemstone dragons.... ^ the gemstone dragons are periodic and are based on the current month's birthstone. For example, the birthstone for May is emerald, hense the emerald dragon. The birthstone for June, however is pearl. On June 1st, the emerald dragon left the market and cannot be bred anymore. At the same time, the pearl dragon entered the market. Here is a list of the predicted gemstone dragons: January - Garnet February - Amethyst March - Aquamarine April - Diamond May - Emerald June - Pearl July - Ruby August - Peridot September - Sapphire October - Opal November - Topaz December - Turquoise Bakeypa 14:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to January :). But the Opal must be intresting too... ~Fooey gem for a gem.... jojomg1010 New dragons New dragons. Anybody give me any ideas.none shall be rejected. One of my personal ideas is being able to breed the moon and the sun dragons to create an eclipse dragon that breathes black stars.or something of that logic.Also there should be different types of gemstone dragons such as sapphire or ruby or diamond dragon. -Aries:lord of dragons ~Response to above~ Don't you think that is a tad bit one-sided? People that are not Aries could get offended *Cough cough* and besides, the gemstone dragons are already a tad bit like that. I don't think I want a ram-based dragon, or a mutant two-fish dragon? when are we gonna be able to trade dragons with our gamecenter friends !!! Finally!!! Got solstice and pearl this morning! Being Able To Trade Dragons ''' '''the reason i think we sould be able to to trade dragons is because what if your trying to get a moon dragon, but you keep ending up with a sun dragon and your freind has the oppisite problem well insted of selling all of them trade one with your freind. heres the only down side is trades have to be kindda even like a fire dragon for a plant dragon or a sonic for a willow even an air for a dodo. i know i cant get 10,000 signature but i can get four and were all freinds and they have 3 more freinds each and those 12 people had 3 freinds each then that woulden't be 3 anymore. and im sorry this letter sound really meanbut i didnt know any other way to write it. plusm heres a couple dragon ideas. an earthquake dragon breed with earth and quake and an eclipse breed with sun and moonor solstice with moon and a smoke dragon breed with fog and fire so please consider my idea traiding dragons ''' '''These past few months ive been trying to get several dragons that all my other friends have been able to get. So we have come up with the idea that you should be able to send/trade dragons between your friends. new dragons We have thought of a few ideas for new dragons such as an Eclipse dragon, Papa dragon, Dry Ice dragon, and a Camillian dragon. Please take these ideas into consieration. ' 18:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Cody, Tom, Jacob' I think there should be a star dragon Dear whoever wrote above me; We already have a Sun dragon, the sun which is a star. 18:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Fooey lol lol........i think that dragonvale should not only limit us to 35 lvls, cos like that not fun already When did the Special Dragons become breedable? I want a Quetzalcoatl dragon. Search up armpit here or Quetzalcoatl if ya wanna know what that'd be like. ~EquinoxDragon Dragon-Related Ideas Not trying to mess this page up, but I think it should be more organized, and Im not a admin or anything, but please, admins, can we organize this page a tad more? I just wanted to write this topic down for any ideas.. ~~Fooey Junior 18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) 18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Basic Elements {Fire, Plant, Earth, ect.}- Mythical Element Mythical Dragon Description: This dragon can be a tricky dragon, and have been known to wise and noble. Their more common cousin is the Quake Dragon, since these dragons have special conditions. Otherwise known as the 'Trickster Dragon' these dragons are also known for their noble structure, and sometimes are called 'Noble Trick's. Mythical Dragon Breeding: Must have 4 elements, but they must include air, fire, water, and earth. That's their special condition X3 Pictures: Coming soon... For now, lets write a description. A mixture of Panglong, Quake, and Fire dragons. They have a earthy look, and long, feathered wings. {You can make the evolutions now! As long as that spot is still availible! Please also be welcome to draw it's elemental breath!} Hybrids from this Element: Fire and Myth Duo: Phoenix, and Griffon Water and Myth Duo: Serpent and Posiden {Posiden otherwise can be called Atlantis} Air and Myth Duo: Earth and Myth Duo: Plant and Myth Duo: Herb and Metal and Myth Duo: Electric and Myth Duo: 18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC)18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) MIssing Content I'm having trouble locating certain content. Specifically, GC achievements and accessing user pages and blogs. I get the feeling that there are more strategy guides and blogs available on here, but no real way to get to them. If an achievement section just doesn't exist, let me know and I'll get one started. There is an Achievements Page, the easiest way to find things like that is to enter the search term (IE. achievement) into the "search this wiki" search tool which is accessable on every page. In terms of Blog posts you can look under the community tab, and there are also some important blogs listed on the Wiki Frontpage. Hope that helps Sir Machius Talk 15:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Poll why is the bottem part poll not in english? Werewolf333 Talk Blog 20:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :ugh so the wikia bug that if I edit something the galleries text change to dutch is for polls too? some other admin has to edit it and it will be fine again 20:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) has anyone heard of Gizmonauts, Backflip's new game? It is really fun and just like DragonVale exept it is robots! Check it out here at: http://gizmonauts.wikia.com/wiki/Gizmonauts_Wiki and search it on the iTunes store! It's free! I think we should change the poll on the main page once it hits a certian number of voters, (Somewhere between 8,000 - 11,000) ['''-Lt. Legolas =''']] 22:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) One thing that I would think would be great is a way to trade from dragon cash to gems since there is a trade from gems to dragon cash already. 18:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Will hey guys, drangon ville is spelled like apples and arolidas chapman Picture Someone needs to change the dragonvale wiki sign & change it to Turquoise. I mean it. It is the 9th of December. 09 Dec 2012 04:21:27 (UTC) New Sandbox Layout Hate the new Breeding Sandbox. Why on earth change it? What does everyone think? i liked the old one better, it was easier to understand >.< Lots of people are complaining about it..hopefully they coould change it back >_< Pokèdragon786™ (talk) 01:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) they might but robo is suppose to be on vacation until monday so.... I like both of them Yeah, this new one is really awful. Not sure why the change was necessary. It's so much harder to understand. I hope it gets changed back. Well it's back now Hello, I think someone should change the dragonvale wiki sign now, too last month! Turquoise is gone now, this is where garnet comes in! Replace turqoise with garnet! --Aamin0307 (talk) 21:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Will the game ever go over 40 max? Also, will there be more islands added to buy? Denise HI! Hi! Hi New to dragonvale lv 49 I think I can't get my light or dark remnant on my island or activate any magic can anyone help me *You can better ask these questions on the forum or on the FAQ page (or in chat). I am not sure what your problem is, did you check the social button in game? Your magic stuff should be there. ~essi'w' You should also ask any future questions in a comment section of a page, no one really uses talk pages anymore. Ugh, why were talk pages ever a thing? They're god-awful >_< Psycho Wendigo (talk) 19:28, November 18, 2013 Strategies link Someone should put the Strategies page in the useful links section. It would help new users who need experience and such. Dragonlover73 (talk) 20:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Dragonlover73 How do you get the legendary nursery? I have a fully upgrades nursery. There was no legendary nursery tutorial to transform it. How do I activate the tutorial? Did I miss some event or something? DVstarkiller (talk) 17:36, October 30, 2016 (UTC)